1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to displaying computer dashboard information in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Within these operating environments, computers serve a valuable and useful purpose in assisting with storing, analyzing, and monitoring data and business processes. In recent years, both software and hardware technologies have experienced amazing advancement to accomplish and enhance these operations and functionality. Many businesses employ one or more business applications of the computing system, and in some cases, suites of business applications, to provide visibility and control over various aspects of the business. To maximize the utility of a business application, users need to have visibility into the business processes managed by the business application, to monitor the health (e.g., the efficiency, operational status) of various business processes, and of the enterprise itself.
One of the most noticeable changes introduced by recent computer technology is the inclusion of computer generated dashboards to enhance the capabilities of computers and provide visibility and control over various aspects of the business. Business applications, however, typically are more focused on managing the business processes (for example, acquiring, generating and processing business data) than on providing immediate visibility into the health of those business processes.